A Very Gothic Christmas
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Believe it or not the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer...LOVES Christmas. Need more proof ? Read this story.


A Very Gothic Christmas

Note: A Xiaolin Showdown holiday-themed fic. Jack Spicer actually **enjoys** Christmas and takes some time to spend with his enemies by having a Christmas party at his house. Wuya even joins in. Dojo meets a fantasic feathered Mexican dragon by the name of Consuelo. But is she friend or foe ?

"Oh Tannen bomb, oh Tannen bomb, you explode on Christmas morning !"--some lyrics I made up to the original "Tannenbaum".

"I brought mold."--May

"I brought franks and cents."--Marie

"I brought fur."--Lee, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle

Chapter 1—Party at Jack Spicer's House

It was _the_ place to be during the holidays, ironically. Despite the fact that the tree had a montage of ornaments like dragons, knights, and the ocassional heavy metal guitarist, it was quite a merry scene. There was even mistletoe hung in the main gallery and many oncoming guests took advantage of going underneath it every chance they received. Jack himself, the evil boy genius, adored Christmas. One would've never thought it, but his favorite activity was getting caught under the mistletoe. And tonight, he hoped to catch Kimiko there and meet her lovely gaze.

The Spicer House was full of joy and cheer as friends and enemies alike opened presents and indulged in the bounty that was Christmas. Kimiko was idly minding her business when she meandered under the mistletoe. Jack happened to catch her glance and wanted to present her with her gift, as well as an unexpected kiss.

"Hey, Kimiko !", he said, blushing somewhat.

"What's up, Jack ?", she asked, seeing his hands were behind his back.

"I already gave your friends their presents, and I wanted to give you yours.", Jack said, smiling brightly.

"I can never figure you, Jack. You know, you're not so bad.", she said, with a hint of sultriness in her voice. She opened the present rapidly and found a snowglobe musicbox complete with a goregeous glass-blown dragon inside sitting atop a crystal mountain. It played _The Impossible Dream_ when wound.

"Jack...it's lovely.", she said in a nearly breathless tone.

"Like the lady holding it.", Jack said, unabashedly, with utmost honesty. It was Kimiko's turn to blush now.

"Oh, and one more thing, Kim...", he said, gently pulling her close. He tipped her chin to meet his lips with hers and held her close for a breathtaking kiss. She stood there, knees practically buckling, babbling a little.

"You're welcome.", he added with a bit of a sly tone. He had missed kissing her in the past, so that made up for time lost.

Chapter 2—Carols, Lights, the Whole Shebang

Omi found it amusing that Jack Spicer actually _sang_, and of all things, he loved singing carols. To think someone with so much evil intent enjoyed a holiday about peace, goodwill and generosity so much was pure irony. But that was the way Jack was. He might've been evil (to an extent), but in all actuality, he wasn't so bad. His Christmas décor as gothic, Celtic but not at all brooding or dark. In fact, it was downright _merry_. Again, a paradox. But none of this really mattered since everyone was having a blast. Dojo, who was a dragon, was even getting into the spirit of things and tried his first sip of eggnog. Much to his amazement, he adored it.

As the friends went out to carol and enjoy the lights in the neighborhood, they would later return and enjoy a bountiful dinner that Jack's mother and father had so painstakingly prepared. On the way, a rather unusual guest joined them for singing. Dojo's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"What are you doing so far from home ?", he asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's not really that far. Sure, I'm a Mexican feathered dragon, but I live in the States. I was incubated here.", the lovely dragon said, in a delicious Latin purr. The way she spoke sent a shiver up and down Dojo's scales, but it was a good shiver, not one of fear or malice. Still, he wasn't certain he could trust her, since she was unfamiliar.

"Name's Dojo. What's your's ?", Dojo said, offering a claw.

"Consuelo. Mucho gusto.", Consuelo said, with a charming smile.

The dragons became fast friends and then Dojo realized he was falling in love with Consuelo. He had only just _met_ her, but she was indescribably lovely. Her rainbow scales made her jewel-like in appearance and her baby blue eyes were nothing if stunning. The two spoke for quite a while and got to know more about each other as they went from house to house caroling.

Consuelo was a wandering dragon. She had no owner, and the world was her oyster. But she longed for companionship since she was on the go so much. She had friends, just no close ones, and she had found a perfect friendship with Dojo in such a short amount of time. The sad thing is, she couldn't stay in town because her family would be travelling back to New Mexico and she wouldn't be back for quite some time. Dojo felt his heart being crushed and nearly wept in front of her. He hugged her, wishing there was someway to stay in touch.

"Don't you know ? We dragons have a telepathic bond.", she said, touching the jewel of her forehead to his forehead. Her thoughts whispered tender words of love to him and she unexpectedly kissed him. The cold blood in his veins rose to his cheeks, giving him a slightly blue appearance.

"Now...I recall.", Dojo said, still retaining the blush in his scales. He desperately wanted Consuelo to stay, but knew that this was not within the realm of possibilities. He sighed, but realized he could enjoy the time he had left with her during the end of the holiday and wish her well before she joined her family on their long journey.

Chapter 3—Fond Farewells

After the large dinner the friends and enemies partook in, Consuelo and Dojo had to part ways. He didn't want to let Consuelo see him cry, but she reassured him that she didn't think less of him when he wept. He was able to shed some tears before Consuelo left him, but she let him release his sorrow. Again she touched her forehead jewel with his "third eye".

"I'm in here...Don't forget that. Whenever you need me, just think of me. I'll be thinking of you.", Consuelo said. Before he could respond, she left him with a kiss that would even make some _humans_ jealous. Then, with no more words said, the dragons had slithered in their different directions, knowing somehow, someday, they would be reunited.

Jack knew that once the holidays were through, he and the Xiaolin Warriors would be enemies again. But like he had said, when all was said and done and the battles were over, he would take them all out for ice cream. He _was_ rich after all, even if he didn't want to admit it. With his friends, he _felt_ rich, even if it was for a short time.

Wuya had gotten into the spirit a little, even if she was an evil witch. Inasmuch as she thought Jack was a dope, she had given him a little kiss under the mistletoe. Jack chuckled, seeing as she was the living dead.

"You tell anyone else about that and...", she slapped her squid-like appendage into a fist and palm in a threatening manner. Jack nodded his head in a meek and compliant manner. Wuya drifted away somewhere else in the house to schmooze with some old fiends while Jack caught Kimiko on her way out.

"Great party Jack. I hope that soon, this isn't our only neutral ground", Kimiko said wisely. Jack smiled softly. It was a poignant sentence, filled with sage advice and tenderness.

Intermingled were regrets she'd be seeing him less often and moreso as an enemy. But she still loved him and thought of him as a dear friend and confidante.

Jack caught Kimiko by the hand before she was about to walk out the door.

"Be seeing you then ?", he said, hopefully.

"I have hope that I will Jack.", Kimiko said, coming close to him and smooching him lovingly. He drank in her kiss deeply and then felt the softness of her hand leave his palm. He felt warmth and love as she departed, though it was tinted with hints of sadness. At least there was hope that the fighting over Wu one day would come to an end.

Epilogue

With the Christmas season coming to a close and the New Year on the way, many people worldwide were making their New Year's resolutions.

Jack vowed to be less of a whiner, and not complain so much. He also promised to bulk up a bit in the coming year.

Kimiko promised to be less hot-headed.

Raymundo vowed to be more honest.

Omi resolved to be less concieted.

Master Fung promised to learn even more than before, and keep himself sharp.

As for Dojo, he heard Consuelo contact him every so often, had vowed he would take a trip to New Mexico someday, but he vowed to become a stronger ally to his friends in the battle they fought against the Heylin. Truly, it had been a terrific year, with plenty of promise for 2007.

They all remembered the wise words they had gotten in a poem, once, however.

_Today is history _

_Tomorrow is a mystery_

_This moment is a gift_

_And that's why they call it the "present". _

The End


End file.
